Crystals Falling From the Heavens
by Black Karasu
Summary: His history, his memories, his death... HAKU TRIBUTE If you have read Konoha's White Fang than read this! NOT SEQUEL but something similar Rated T for Blood and Deaths


**Author's Note: **When I saw the Haku thing and Zabuza thing…I was really touched and decided to make a tribute to Haku. I did something similar to Hatake Sakumo, though, that was harder because I only know little about his history. So…Haku it is! I might be doing Kimimaro…Well…History repeats itself…

**Name: Haku **

**Age: 15 (Deceased)**

**Gender: Male**

**Birthday: January 9**

**Blood Type: O**

**Height: 155.9 cm**

**Weight: 43.2 kg **

**Village: Hidden in the Mist**

**Rank: Chuunin**

A young boy with long dark brown hair kneeled down near the pond. He eyed the water carefully. The young boy had hidden talent in him that will lead him to trouble. He was part of a very advanced clan. Since the Mist is having war they needed anyone with an advanced bloodline. They took many away from family members. Some were only little children.

The boy, Haku, one day found he can manipulate water. Meaning he can control both Wind and Water element, creating an Ice element. He was truly a prodigy and chose to show his mother his spectacular skills.

"Kaa-san! Watch!" Haku smiled and kneeled down to the pond in front of him. His mother smiled back, nervously as he approached the water. Haku dipped his pale hand into the freezing icy blue pond, creating a ripple across the water. He scooped the water up and stood. As he stood the water started floating above his hands. "Look Kaa-san!"

His mother grew frightened. She has feared this may happen. Haku has the bloodline he inherited from his mother. He was laughing and smiling as he made different shapes. That only got him a cold slap on the cheek.

"Haku! Never do that again!" his mother yelled at him, she was getting teary eyed. The water spilled in midair and fell into the pond yet again. He lifted his hand and touched his pink cheek where he was hit. 'What did I do wrong?' he sadly thought. 'Am I cursed?'

More tears spilled from Haku's mother as her knees fell and hugged Haku tightly. She could never tell Haku they are in war. It would be too much for him, he couldn't handle such big information. "Haku…I am sorry, never do that again…Understand?"

Haku nodded and smiled sadly as tears spilled from his face, "Wakari mashita (I understand),"

She had feared that her husband would see…He would be outraged and kill them both. She quickly let go of those awful thoughts and held Haku's hand and walked back inside the mansion they lived in.

Unfortunately, to Haku's mother's misfortune, his father has seen. He was red in the face and angry. He decided to give them a few days to see if they will tell him…

**2 Weeks Later---**

A knife was in his hands…Blood splattered everyone around the walls…Haku backed in the nearest corner from his frightening father. 'Why would he kill Kaa-san?!' he yelled mentally.

"Come back here!" Haku's father yelled angrily. The bloodline user looked up and saw confusion, regret, sorrow, and…Hate. Haku never really hated anything. He loved everything…He loved the world. He loved how the sun will shine the darkness away. He loved how the moon became big and round, showering the sky's blank darkness. He loved it how the stars sparkled in the night sky. He mostly loved the snow…When he was born it snowed. Whenever his birthday passed…It would snow. To him, the snow was like a generous gift from the heavens. It looked like crystals are falling from the sky.

And now…He never saw so much hatred his father had in his eyes as he held the knife close to his neck…. 'Why me?' he thought. 'Please forgive me Otou-san…' he poof away and ran outside…Into the beautiful white snow. When he turned around…He saw crystal ice puncturing the mansion…He has killed his own father.

'Does he hate me?' he thought as he slowly trudged through the thick blankets of ice. Crystal liquid started falling from the sky… 'Snow…' he thought.

How he hated the snow now. It snowed when his parents have died. It haunted him and blamed him for his parent's death.

**3 Weeks---**

He sat by the bridge. His hazel eyes closed. He had not had a decent meal for a while. The last thing he ate was fish he got from a river.

His eyes shot open as he felt something cold caress his cheek. Tears…He looked up into the faint blue sky and saw small frozen ice particles fall from the heavens. 'Why must I cry? Do I cry for them?' he miserably thought as he got up and bumped into another Mist shinobi. He looked up and saw a tall man with a mask on. He carried a large katana. 'He must be a Legendary Swordsman…' he thought as he stared at him in awe.

"Gomen nasai," Haku faced the ground and stepped aside. Though, the swordsman didn't move…

"Where are your parents?" he asked.

Haku answered immediately to get over the depression that soon consumed him, "They are dead,"

"What is your name?" he still questioned him.

"Haku…" he mumbled. "What is yours?" He was beginning to become fond of him.

"Momochi Zabuza," the conversation continued until Zabuza took him to get food. They ate and talked.

**10 Years Later---**

Now there he is…Standing in front of Zabuza, back faced. Chidori through his heart…It pained him to be useless…Zabuza meant everything to him. He has trained him and they never left each other.

"Haku…" Zabuza inaudibly muttered as he saw his company, partner, friend, family, brother die. Right in front of him he saw Haku fall to the floor limp. His chakra died out. His pulse stopped. His heart stopped beating… 'I will finish this fight for you…My dear brother…' Zabuza then fought what seemed like forever.

**In the End---**

Momochi Zabuza fell…Fell limp right next to his brother, Haku. He caressed his cold cheek and said his last words… "You were always too nice," his eyes closed…His eyes shut…His heart stopped…He breathed in and…Died.

This is the story of Haku and Zabuza's brotherly relationship…

**Author's Note: **I cried whenI finished Zabuza's death… I hope you review! If you like this then read "Konoha's White Fang" Thank you!


End file.
